PERCY JACKSON Y EL MONSTRUO PERDIDO
by Kenryu17x
Summary: CAP3-UP! Percy decidí llevar a Annabeth a pasar un fin de semana con su familia a su cabaña en Montauk pero la repentina aparición de Nico los llevara a una travesía por el Inframundo durante el Solsticio de Invierno para encontrar al perro guardián de los muertos antes de que Hades vuelva del Olimpo y descubra el caos en el que se ha sumergido su reino, el cual dejo a su hijo a c
1. Parte Uno

**PERCY JACKSON **

**Y EL MONSTRUO PERDIDO**

_(Por Kenryux)_

Es irónico como de un momento a otro, las cosas pueden pasar de estar perfectamente bien a una total y completa $%&·&/.

Pero bueno, lo habría entendido si se tratara de alguien cercano a mí que estuviera en peligro… pero por un "Monstruo". Si… lo leyeron bien, un M-O-N-S-T-R-U-O.

Creo que debo empezar por el principio.

Las vacaciones de invierno habían comenzado más temprano este año, le confesé a mi madre lo que ella ya suponía, pero antes de que partiera al campamento pensó que sería genial pasáramos el fin de semana en nuestra cabaña en Montauk, mi "nuevo" padrastro Paul pensó que sería una gran idea, sobre todo antes de que comenzaran los días más fríos del invierno, así que todo estuvo arreglado.

Pero yo quería llevar a alguien más.

-Percy! Escuche a mi madre gritar desde el piso de abajo. –Ya terminaste de empacar.

-Ya casi. Respondí mientras colocaba una mudada de ropa más en mi mochila.

Después de unos minutos me aparecí en la sala, Mamá estaba alistando unas cuantas botanas y golosinas azules más cuando me vio.

-Ya terminaste-

-Sí- conteste. –Ahora vuelvo voy por nuestra invitada- le dije.

No pudo ocultar su sonrisa.

-Paul traerá el Prius en unos minutos- me explico. –No te entretengas demasiado- me dijo con un guiño y una sonrisa picarona.

-Mama!-

Esta vez se río en serio.

-Solo ve-

Recorrí todo Upper Side a pie, bueno… más bien corrí.

Después del verano, Annabeth estaba asistiendo a una escuela provisional en Nueva York que era un internado, entre su nueva escuela y su asignación como arquitecta del Olimpo nos veíamos poco, así que apreciaba cada momento que estábamos juntos, cuando lo hablé para proponérselo aceptó sin pensarlo dos veces, quedamos en vernos en Central Park para que la recogiera.

Cuando la vi supe que este sería la mejor salida de todas.

Vestía sus típicos vaqueros con zapatillas anaranjadas, en vez de su camiseta del campamento traía una camiseta morada con su collar de cuentas y llevaba el pelo recogido en una coleta con un agarrador de tela que le regalé la última vez que salimos, estaba sentada en el borde de una fuente.

-Hola Sesos de Alga- respondió al verme mientras levantaba una mochila verde bien cargada.

-Hola, Listilla!- respondí sin nada mejor con que defenderme. –Lista para el mejor fin de semana de tu vida-

Ella asintió feliz.

-Mi madre y Paul no están esperando-

Eso es lo que dije, pero cuando salíamos por la entrada de Central Park, el Prius rojo de Paul apareció todo cargado y a mi madre sentada a un lado del conductor.

-Ahí están- decía mi madre poniéndole algo de ternura a su voz.

Paul solo arqueo las cejas al vernos.

Y mientras mi cara se ponía roja Annabeth saludó.

-Hola Sra. Jackson, Sr. Blofis-

-Oh! Vamos Annabeth, sabes que puedes llamarme por mi nombre-

Ahora ella la que tenía la cara roja de vergüenza..

-Si Sra. Sally-

-Vamos suban-

-Sí- asentí.

El viaje duro unas dos horas, durante ese tiempo aprovechamos para hablar y ponernos al corriente, más bien fue Annabeth la que no paraba de hablar, la semana pasada había supervisado la reconstrucción del templo de Artemisa en el Olimpo, formas, diseños, números, estilos… Paul no dejaba de mostrarse fascinado con las descripciones de la ciudad eterna, sus edificios, sus palacios, en fin todo. No dejaba de decir que era una lástima no poder visitar semejante lugar, y sugería que si al menos le podríamos tomar unas fotos la próxima vez que vayamos de visita.

-Lo intentaremos- balbuceé.

Finalmente llegamos a nuestro destino, Annabeth parpadeó un par de veces al ver a nuestra rústica cabaña de la playa, como si estudiara la forma y el diseño y decidiera… que no era segura.

-Mejor bajamos las cosas…- le dije antes de que comenzara a sentirme avergonzado de mi propia casa de playa.

Luego de bajar las cosas entramos y comenzamos a limpiar, le pedí a Mamá y a Paul que no le mencionaran a quien trajimos en nuestra última visita, pero como si me leyera el pensamiento Annabeth balbuceó.

-Trajiste a Rachel aquí antes, no?!-

Yo solo pudo reír nerviosamente mientras ella mostraba una pequeña mueca de enorme disgusto, seguramente se dio cuenta por la cuarta litera extra que había dentro, de nuevo volvía a saber de qué no podía engañar… a la chica mas lista del campamento.

-Bueno, vamos a limpiar- dijo Mamá.

Todo transcurrió con normalidad, hasta que Annabeth gritó de pánico cuando limpiaba una esquina del techo y le cayó una pequeña araña en el cabello, corría de un lado a otro pidiendo a gritos que se la quitaran.

-Pero si es solo una arañita- le dije mientras se la quitaba pese a que sabía bien porque les temía tanto, aunque su rostro se estaba poniendo un poco morado mientras la veía en la palma de mi mano.

Me ríe mientras la llevaba afuera y la dejaba en la arena para que escapara.

Trabajamos tanto que ya casi era el atardecer y estábamos hambrientos, así que salimos a la playa y prendimos una fogata para asar malvaviscos azules y demás comida azul, hasta que ella saco de su mochila unas cuantas bolsas plásticas de conserva con unos cuantos sándwiches de jamón y un termo con refresco de naranja.

Aunque los sándwiches estaban un poco salados y el refresco muy dulce les hice señas a mamá y Paul, supongo que la cocina no se les da muy bien a los hijos de Atenea, aún así deguste su comida con gusto mientras veía una débil sonrisa en su rostro.

Todo iba de maravilla… hasta que mamá saco el álbum de fotos.

Annabeth no dejaba de reírse con mis fotos de bebe, sobre todo con una en la que aparecía sentado en la taza del baño cuando tenía cinco años sonriéndole a la cámara mientras me agarraba mis cositas, y para colmo mi mamá le había añadido con la computadora un globo de conversación que decía "YA SOY UN NIÑO GRANDE"

-¡Mamá!-

Ella y Paul rieron a carcajadas.

Después de avergonzarme frente a mi novia, Paul saco una guitarra cosa que me sorprendió porque no sabía que supiera tocar, comenzó a entonar una bonita canción con una letra que hablaba más o menos sobre el amor en todas sus formas, hizo olvidar mi enojo, admito que las líneas me conmovieron un poco mientras veía el cielo iluminado por las estrellas que hacía juego con el momento, de pronto Annabeth se sentó en la arena a mi lado para contemplar el cielo, mi madre sonrío. Ella comenzó a enseñarles las diferentes constelaciones que había en el cielo, incluso varias de ellas que no conocían mamá y Paul quien dejo lentamente de cantar y tocar para ver arriba.

A Paúl aún le costaba trabajo creer que había un enorme mundo oculto en medio de la civilización occidental.

-No se preocupe, con el tiempo lo entenderá- le dijo Annabeth.

-Nosotros aún lidiamos con eso- añadí. –Bueno, que tal un poco de gaseosa- les propuse.

Me puse de pie y fui hacia la cabaña a por el conservador, cuando salía por la puerta de la cabaña cargando con él, mi nuevo padrastro se me apareció.

-Yo me hare cargo-

Pero su sonrisa me dijo que no venía a por eso.

Mientras veíamos a mi mamá y Annabeth conversar a lo lejos él me habló.

-Ya tenemos fecha- me dijo.

Me quede boquiabierto, había olvidado lo que él me había dicho el año pasado sobre pedirle la mano a mi madre, parece que finalmente es oficial. Se casarían al final de verano, luego del campamento para que pudiéramos asistir.

-Me… alegro- balbuceé.

-Espero que no te molesté tener a un soso profesor de literatura como tu padrastro-

Lo miré por un momento y luego volví a ver a mi madre quien se reía junto con Annabeth, probablemente de otra de mis travesuras de niño.

-Mientras ella sea feliz- dije.

Luego volví a ver a Annabeth, y por un momento pensé que tal vez ella y yo…

-Es una buena chica- me saco de mis pensamientos.

-Como lo sabes?!- le dije.

-Es lista, atlética y muy valiente- dijo esto último recordando el verano pasado.

Simplemente asentí.

-No la dejes escapar, hijo- me dijo dándome un codazo en mi espalda.

Le devolví el gesto con una mano y luego me dirigía a la fogata.

-Quién quiere gaseosa de cereza azul?!-

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Más tarde ya se hizo muy de noche, Mamá y Paul ya estaban de ida a la cama dejándonos a Annabeth y yo sentados en lo que quedaba del fuego, ella estaba intentando construir una torre con la arena pero no lograba que se mantuviera más de unos segundos.

-La arena no es un buen material para construir- bromeé.

-Claro que no Sesos de alga-

Así que dejo su proyecto y volvíamos a mirar el cielo, pensando que pronto empezarían las vacaciones de invierno, habíamos quedado en pasarlo juntos en el campamento, que ahora rebosaba de campistas, más de trescientos para ser más exactos. Las nuevas cabañas habían sido terminadas y los sátiros no dejaban de aparecer con nuevos campistas, algunos lo lograban, otros no. No había tenido tiempo de conocer a la mayoría, Annabeth me dio un pantallazo general, además de las cabañas de Hades, Iris, Hecaté y Nemesis, ahora también estaban las cabañas de Hypnos, Nike, Hebe y Tyche.

-Vaya, tendremos muchas caras nuevas este verano- añadí.

Su rostro lucía un poco preocupado, y yo sabía por qué.

-Sigues pensando en la gran profecía-

Ella asintió.

-Creo que tengo una sospecha de que enemigo pudiera ser-

-Entonces me gustaría oírla- dije tratando de sonar optimista.

Gigantes.

Como siempre mi ignorancia se hizo lucir, así que luego de darme un pequeño codazo me dio un curso intensivo acerca de los gigantes y la "Gigantomaquia".

Fueron los hijos inmortales de la diosa Gea y de Urano, el titán de los cielos. Y estuvieron muy cerca de destruir del Olimpo, mucho más de lo que Cronos y sus secuaces estuvieron de destruirnos el verano pasado, pero gracias a la oportuna intervención de Hércules en la lucha pudieron vencerlos.

-Así que Gigantes, eh?!-

Entonces pensé que lo último que dije al final del verano pasado bien podría ser errado, quizás esa profecía no tardara años en cumplirse así como la última y tal vez nos encontremos a la puerta de una nueva guerra.

Ciertamente todo este asunto comenzaba a deprimirme, así que me acerqué a ella y puse mi brazo alrededor de sus hombros.

-Dejemos eso para después- le dije tratando de sonar alegre. –Ahora, solo disfrutemos de esto-

Su cara de preocupación de inmediato fue reemplazada por una de júbilo, como si hubiera recordado que ahora nos teníamos el uno al otro. Qué juntos podríamos superar lo que sea o a quien sea.

-Tienes razón-

Entonces entrelazó sus dedos con los míos y nuestros rostros se acercaron. Y ahí estábamos, dándonos un beso a la luz de las estrellas, todavía nos quedaba el resto del domingo de mañana para disfrutar, pensé que nada podría arruinar esto, pero como siempre pasa en mi vida…

Debí saber que estaba nuevamente equivocado.

Per… cy… Escuché decir a mis espaldas, parecía una voz cansada y exhausta.

Nos separaremos y volteamos rápidamente.

Una figura oscura caminaba hacia nosotros, el fuego se había apagado ya hacía unos minutos por la brisa nocturna fría por lo que no pudimos identificar al extraño hasta tenerlo de frente, me llevé la mano al bolsillo instintivamente en busca de riptide, mi mortífero bolí-espada .

Percy…! Volvía a decir el extraño, cuyo tamaño era pequeño a simple vista extendiendo su mano hacia nosotros..

Ambos nos pusimos de pie en guardia frente a las cenizas de la fogata que apenas nos iluminaban con una tenue luz naranja, pero el sujeto continuo avanzando hacia nosotros.

-Alto ahí!- advertí.

Per…cy… so…y …yo- dijo entre jadeos.

Finalmente pudimos identificarlo cuando se acerco a la débil luz de las cenizas.

-Nico?!- dijimos Annabeth y yo.

Nico di Angelo estaba de pie con un andar tambaleante, con su típica ropa negra pero rasgada y su chaqueta de aviador café pero sucia.

Ne…ce…sito… tu… dijo antes de finalmente de derrumbarse frente a nosotros.

Pasada la medianoche Nico Di angelo se nos apareció en nuestra cabaña en Montauk, estaba sucio, cansado y magullado. Como si hubiese salido de una pelea de bar.

Rápidamente lo cogimos y lo llevamos a la cabaña para darle los cuidados respectivos pero apenas traíamos un pequeño botiquín con algunos desinfectantes para cortaduras y raspones pequeños, no iba a ser suficiente, entonces Annabeth volvió a sorprenderme cuando de su mochila saco una pequeña bolsa hermética con un poco de ambrosía y una taza con tapa bien sellada con algo de néctar.

Esta chica siempre viene preparada para todo, me gusta.

Luego de una hora pareció mejorar, y apenas tuvo energía balbuceó.

-Gracias- dijo el hijo de Hades mientras sostenía el vaso con cola de cereza azul y lo bebía.

Todos le veíamos intrigados, pero sobre todo Paul. Supongo que era raro ver a un niño de trece vestido negro y con una espada en el cinturón, salvo por la chaqueta que según él le quedaba bien, deberían haber visto su cara cuando le dijimos cuál era su ascendencia, pero cuando se trataba de semidioses, no era simplemente un "hola como estas, vine a saludarte un rato".

Yo ya sabía lo que venía.

-Percy, necesito tu ayuda- sentenció.

Entonces comprendí que mi grandioso fin de semana había terminado.

Gruñí molesto. –Qué quieres ahora Nico?!- dije sonando un tanto rudo pero a él no le importo y continuo viendo su vaso, con un semblante preocupado.

-Qué te paso?!- preguntó Annabeth le dijo mientras sostenía sus hombros

Nos dirigió una mirada oscura que hasta a mí me petrificó.

-Algo muy grave- respondió.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

El Solsticio de Invierno.

Una fecha muy importante para los Olímpicos, sobre todo para Hades, ya que era el único día del año en la que el Señor del Inframundo podía salir de su lúgubre reino y visitar el majestuoso Olimpo.

Nico se las había arreglado para meterse de cabeza en el negocio familiar, me dijo que hasta recibió un cumplido de su padre por haberle ayudado a resolver una huelga de necrófagos en los campos de castigo, los mató a todos.

"_No hay necrófagos, no hay problema" _ fue su explicación

Y luego de nuestra victoria en el Olimpo, Zeus todopoderoso decidió ser un poco "flexible" con su hermano por haber prestado un gran servicio defendiendo el Olimpo el verano pasado, así que le dio permiso de salir del Inframundo por "Dos Días", obviamente él no desprecio tan generosa oferta y partió a las 0 horas del día _(de hoy, quiero decir ayer)_ antes del solsticio _(O sea mañana, quiero decir hoy)_, a disfrutar de la ciudad Eterna antes del consejo.

Aquí es donde comienza el problema de Nico, puesto que Hades debía dejar alguien en su lugar, generalmente y durante los últimos 2.000 años Perséfone siempre era la elegida, pero luego del acercamiento padre e hijo decidió ser flexible con él y decidió dejarle a cargo del Inframundo. Aunque de hecho parecía feliz por haber recibido algo de atención de su padre, sus ojos se iluminaron cuando lo decía, pero del dicho al hecho hay mucho trecho, no era fácil dirigir el sitio a donde todas las almas de los muertos van a parar, tuvo que tratar con Zombis, demonios, y demás criaturas infernales.

Por su voz famélica y su pelo castaño algo emblanquecido sabía que debe haber sido duro.

-Y el colmo de todo fue cuando "eso" paso- dijo.

-Eso?!- dijimos Annabeth y Yo.

-A qué te refieres con "eso"?!- pregunto Paul, aun fascinado por las terribles descripciones de los monstruos y negocios del inframundo.

Nos miró con el rostro ensombrecido y nos dijo.

-La desaparición de Cerbero-

Sentí que al aire se enfriaba como si estuviéramos en un refrigerador.

-Cancerbero desapareció?!- dijimos Annabeth y Yo nuevamente.

Él asintió, y Paul algo confuso habló.

-Te refieres a Cerbero?!- pregunto incrédulo como si no pudiera concebir que tal monstruo existía. –El Perro del Infierno-

Volvió a asentir, esta vez lo noté un tanto triste causando la lástima de mi madre.

-Pobrecito…- dijo envolviendo sus brazos alrededor de él.

Su cansado rostro quedo perplejo y brillantemente rojo cuando mi mamá lo abrazó.

-Pero quién puede robarse a semejante bestia?!- balbuceé recordando mi último encuentro con aquel monstruo.

Nico hizo una pausa antes de seguir. –No lo sé- respondió.

Al parecer solo sabía que cuando regresaba de las puertas del Tártaro para devolver a su lugar a un zombi, cerbero ya no estaba, los guardias exclamaron sorprendidos cuando levantaron la cabeza y no vieron al imponente animal, comenzaron a balbucear temerosos mientras Nico lucía furioso, y luego de acabar con uno de ellos como castigo les ordeno que dejaran a uno de guardia y salieran a buscarlo, y al cabo de un rato la línea EZ MUERTOS estaba congestionada mientras el único guardia tramitaba las entradas de todos, les ordeno a las furias que volaran por todo el inframundo buscandolo, otro error porque los condenados de los campos de castigo comenzaban a escabullirse pese a la ferocidad de los necrófagos que los vigilaban y, o buscaban la forma de cruzar el estigia o se paraban frente a las puertas de los Elíseos arañándolas para intentar abrirlas.

-Justo hace unas horas, antes de venir tuve que salvar a Caronte que había sido atrapado por algunos condenados que intentaban obligarlo a que los llevé al otro lado-

Eso sí que me preocupo.

-Ahora lo entiendes- dijo. –Cerbero es el único cuya presencia intimida lo suficiente a los muertos como para que desistan de escapar-

Los ojos de Annabeth se mostraron preocupados también. –Hades no sabe nada al respecto, verdad-

-No- respondió con la voz quebrada. Entonces me percaté de que estaba temblando. –Mi madre parece hacer la vista gorda, pero es cuestión de tiempo para que decida avisarle a mi padre si las cosas empeoran-

-Nico…-

-Aunque por el momento son solo casos aislados, cada vez más muertos comienzan a envalentonarse con la ausencia de cerbero- explico.

Ahora podía verlo, me imaginaba a todas las almas de los campos de asfódelo escapando del Inframundo, las películas de zombis serían realidad.

-Será mucho peor que eso- decía como si leyera mi mente. –Será el infierno sobre la tierra-

Este último comentario nos dio escalofríos.

-Necesito su ayuda, por favor- dijo casi suplicando. –Percy, Annabeth-

Ambos nos miramos.

-Bueno, supongo que se acabo nuestro feliz fin de semana- dijo mi madre.

La miré y vi que tenía un rostro triste, le sonreí para intentar alegrarla.

-Creo que no tenemos opción- añadí.

-Debemos ir- dijo Annabeth.

Nico bajo la cabeza, imagino que debió sentir apenado de tener que pedir ayuda para resolver sus problemas, ya que al ser hijo de hades, todos lo veíamos como un chico rudo que no necesita ayuda de nadie, pero en ese momento parecía tan débil, indefenso y asustado como un niño, que es justo lo que era, y yo sabía que esto era demasiado para él.

-De acuerdo, te ayudaremos- le dije.

-…Gracias-

Luego de desayunar algo nos preparamos para nuestro viaje al inframundo, Annabeth llevó sus provisiones de néctar y ambrosía, su cuchillo y su gorra de los yankees.

¡Hasta vino armada joder!.

Pero ella no era la única que estaba lista para el combate, además de Riptide el verano pasado me llevé conmigo el pequeño regalo de Tyson.

-Eso es…- murmuro Annabeth extrañada al verme colocar un reloj de pulsera en mi muñeca derecha sabiendo que no era mi costumbre llevar estas cosas.

Presione el botón y un gran escudo apareció como una espiral de mi reloj, Tyson lo había mejorado, ahora era de bronce celestial puro y mucho más resistente y ligero así como la muñequera el lugar del cuero que en un principio estaba sujetándolo a mi brazo.

-Seguro que nos será de ayuda- le dije mientras volvía presionar el cronometro para que volviera a ser reloj.

Nico limpio con un paño empapado de un extraño aceite blanco su espada de hierro del estigio y la envaino.

-Tenemos hasta el anochecer de hoy para recuperar a Cerbero antes de que mi padre regresé-

-Sí, hoy es un buen día para ir al Inframundo como cualquier otro- respondí con sarcasmo.

Mientras Nico y Annabeth se dirigían afuera, mi futuro padrastro Paul me detuvo para darme unas palabras de aliento…

-Podrías traerme alguna imagen del inframundo- dijo casi en un susurro.

Entonces me dio una pequeña cámara digital de bolsillo que esperó pasara desapercibida.

-Lo… intentaré…- balbuceé. Aunque estaba seguro de que podría perder el apetito para siempre con ver esas imágenes.

-Percy! Date prisa!- me grito Annabeth desde afuera.

Salí corriendo a su encuentro y estábamos de pie frente al mar, aunque la entrada más cercana al Inframundo estaba en Nueva York nos tomaría unas horas llegar, por mucho que odiaría esa idea, así que le preguntó a nuestro amigo como íbamos a llegar rápidamente.

De pronto un enorme bulto negro con forma de perro avanzó corriendo hacia nosotros, de un salto me cayó encima y mi cara quedo empapada de baba.

-Srta. O'Leary!- balbuceé escupiendo saliva que no era mía.

Ella ladró emocionada y meneo la cola como si fuera un gusano con cafeína en su sistema. Detrás de nosotros escuché la explicación que mi madre le daba acerca de mi mascota infernal, pero el aún parecía anonadado.

-La trajiste del campamento- Pregunto Annabeth.

Sus ojos se iluminaron como si viera la respuesta.

-La vamos a necesitar- apenas explico. –Ahora no hay tiempo-

Entonces se metió la mano al bolsillo de sus vaqueros negros y saco una llave color negra como la obsidiana, levanto su espada y vi una pequeña ranura en la que cabía perfectamente, la puso y comenzó a brillar con una luz gris.

-Eso es, una llave huesos?!- pregunto Annabeth como si la conociera.

-Mi padre me lo dio ayer, me dijo que me ayudaría- explico. –Luego descubrí que también me permitía entrar y salir del Inframundo a voluntad-

Su expresión otra vez lucía apenada, Nico se había esmerado estos últimos meses en ganar la aprobación de su padre, ahora que había logrado que su padre le encomendara una gran tarea estaba en aprietos, cuando era pequeño y hacia enfadar a mi madre ella me castigaba con pequeñeces como no poder ver TV o salir al parque, (Y para un niño con TDAH, estar encerrado en una habitación era insoportable), no se me ocurría que clase de tenebrosos castigos podría su padre, el rey de los muertos, darle a Nico.

-Tranquilo, todo saldrá bien- le animé para que despertara de su trance.

Asintió y luego volvió su atención hacia su espada.

De repente unas sombras comenzaron a juntarse debajo de nosotros formando un enorme círculo, voltee por un segundo hacia la cabaña y pude ver el rostro preocupado de mi madre, alce mi dedo gordo como una afirmación de que volvería para animarla, me di la vuelta antes de ver como Paul la abrazaba.

Entonces Annabeth tomo mi mano, la cual le sudaba un poco, como si buscara consuelo entonces recordé que esta era la segunda vez que bajaba a los infiernos, supongo que estaba nerviosa. Entrelace mis dedos con los suyos y la apreté su mano, su expresión pareció relajarse un poco.

-¡Ábrete!- ordenó Nico.

Las sombras se volvieron más delgadas y desaparecieron dejando un enorme agujero nos tragó a los tres.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Mantuvimos los ojos cerrados por unos segundos, hasta que la voz de Nico nos hizo reaccionar.

-Ya llegamos-

Ambos los abrimos y estábamos de pie en la orilla correcta del estigio, lo que era algo bueno, ya que al parecer el hijo de hades nos explico que no era capaz de controlar bien el poder de ese objeto mágico, incluso nos confesó que ayer la uso para querer transportarse a los campos de castigo a ordenar las cosas, y termino adentro del tártaro, quería preguntarle como lucía pero por su expresión trastornada preferí no saberlo.

Y ahí estaba la línea EZ MUERTOS, las almas se agolpaban en la entrada y el guardia parecía estar bajo muchísimo estrés, Cerbero no estaba, su puesto estaba vacío, vi a una furia volar rápidamente por encima de nosotros, al parecer volviendo de explorar el lado sur del inframundo.

-Aún me pregunto quién podría llevarse a semejante bestia- pregunté.

Annabeth se arrodillo al lado de la Srta O'Leary quien se acostado de un lado con la panza arriba como pidiendo que se la rascaran, cosa que ella hizo.

-Y como nos puede ayudar la Srta. O'Leary a encontrar a Cerbero- dije mientras veía a mi perra pataleaba con su garra derecha raspando el suelo de roca y chispeando al rojo vivo.

Nico puso los ojos en blanco y me miró.

-Todavía no lo deduces?!- me pregunto.

Yo lo veía confundido.

Annabeth se puso de pie mientras se acercaba a los dos.

-Por eso sostengo mi teoría de que este chico tiene un manojo de algas marinas la cabeza-

Me molesto un poco el comentario, pero luego mi enojo desapareció cuando se acercó y me dio un pequeño beso en la mejilla.

Nico sonreía picaronamente.

-Ejem… podemos continuar- le sugerí.

-Claro- respondió todavía con esa sonrisa.

Entonces el hijo de Hades saco un trozo de cuero negro desgarrado de su ropa.

-Y eso?!- pregunté.

-Es un trozo de su collar-

Cerbero tenía un collar?! Me preguntaba, Nico me explico que era negro como él, así que era por eso que no se lo reconocía a simple vista, fue lo único que quedo del perro cuando desapareció, luego señalo a la Srta. O'Leary.

-Tu perra es progenie de Cerbero- aclaró. –Ella podrá seguir el olor y encontrarlo-

-Vaya, que listo eres- dijo Annabeth.

La Señorita O'Leary se acercó y comenzó a olfatear el trozo de cuero, de pronto alzó la vista comenzó a ver en todas las direcciones como si buscara identificar el rastro del olor, finalmente señalo con la cabeza una dirección al oeste.

De inmediato echo a correr.

-Vamos!- dijo él.

Y juntos nos adentramos en el Inframundo… de nuevo.

_**CONTINUARA…**_


	2. Parte Dos

Seguimos a mi perra, La Srta. O'Leary por un buen trecho por fuera de los muros de erebo hasta que pronto a la distancia visualizamos a una grieta en el mismo, era grande, como si un camión hubiera impactado contra el, La Srta. O'Leary se detuvo a unos 5 metros y olisqueo el aire, de repente vimos a un par de almas atravesar el agujero, se colocaron de un salto casi frente a nosotros a la distancia, Nico pareció reconocerlos porque alzo su espada en alto y dijo.

-Deténganse-

Las almas lucían blancas y transparentes vistiendo algo parecido a un mono de prisión todo sucio y andrajoso.

-Esas son almas de los campos de castigo- dijo Annabeth.

-Debemos detenerlas- aseveró Nico.

Las perseguimos y ellas se pusieron a correr más arriba siguiendo la orilla del estigio, eran rápidas, apenas podíamos seguirles el paso, nos mantuvieron andando un par de metros más hasta que vimos más a lo lejos una especie de barca hecha con pequeños restos de una rara madera negra, en sí parecía que aquel trozo de madera flotante no pudiera resistir el peso de nadie, pero al tratarse sus ocupantes de espectros ligeros eso no sería problema.

-Tratan de escapar- dije.

-Alto!- volvió a gritar Nico.

Las dos almas que perseguíamos, las cuales parecían tener apariencia masculina... no sé, apretaron el paso… de pronto una de ellas se volteó y saco una pequeña esfera burbujeante naranjonegra y nos la arrojo, cayó frente a nosotros sin mucho escándalo, pero comenzó a soltar algunos vapores y particulares brillantes, como cenizas de una barbacoa, pronto nos ojos comenzaron a lagrimear y tosimos.

-Q-ué cof! Es esto!- pregunté.

-Pol- cof! Polvo de azufre- respondió.

-Como apesta!- decía Annabeth mientras se cubría la nariz y boca.

-Annabeth- Nico la señalo.

-Sí!- asintió como si entendiera lo que trataba de decir.

A lo lejos finalmente los muertos llegaron a su improvisado bote, el primero subió cuando volteó para ayudar a su compañero nos vio y puso una cara de sorpresa, seguramente preguntándose a donde se había ido la chica, pero no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar pues su amigo fue jalado hacia la orilla con fuerza por una fuerza invisible, la otra alma le dio un puntapié a la orilla y se separo de ella salpicando con su bote un poco del agua negra sobre la orilla.

-Annabeth, Cuidado!- le advertí a gritos sabiendo que el más mínimo contacto con el agua del estigio podría ser fatal.

La barca se alejo y su ocupante victorioso comenzó a apretar sus transparentes puños en una actitud desafiante.

Finalmente me quité ese polvo pica-pica volcánico y corrí hacia el sitio donde yacía la otra alma apresada.

-Logré atrapar a este, pero el otro- dijo Annabeth todavía invisible sujetando al alma que forcejeó un rato con ella y en eso hizo que se le cayera su gorra volviéndola visible de nuevo.

Nico nos alcanzo por fin y entre gruñidos vio como el alma se alejaba.

-Percy!- me exclamo, entonces me acorde.

Pude ver a lo lejos del estigio como el alma nos enseñaba el dedo cuando ya creía por fin llegar a la otra orilla, de pronto su expresión pedante se volvió confusa al ver que su bote no se movía, comenzó a examinarlo desde todas partes y no entendía porque no avanzaba, tenía los brazos extendidos hacia él inmovilizando el flujo de la corriente y un tirón en mi estomago, maldijo algo en un griego muy antiguo que no pude entender, salvo la parte que se refería a mí como hijo de Poseidón.

Controlando la corriente del estigio finalmente comencé a atraerlo a nuestra orilla, una erupción de fuego volcánico estalló detrás de nosotros desde el otro lado de los muros de erebo, los ojos del condenado casi se desorbitaron como si recordara el castigo al que tendría que volver, entonces se acercó al borde de su bote y vio el agua negra revelandonos sus intenciones.

-Oye, espera… no lo hagas!- le gritó Nico.

Nos vio con una expresion desencajada fantasmal que claramente reflejaban la desesperación en su estado puro y finalmente salto.

Todos volcamos la vista para no ver como se desintegraba en el rio estigio. Me pregunto qué clase de castigo habría estado sufriendo.

Después de aquella desagradable escena nos centramos en el otro que quedaba, la Srta. O'Leary no dejaba de gruñirle provocando aún más pavor en él.

-Devolvamos de una vez y sigam…-

-Espera- Interrumpió Nico a Annabeth.

Entonces saco su espada de acero negro y la coloco en su cuello translucido.

-¡¿Quién entro por ahí?!- le preguntó con rudeza.

El condenado permaneció callado tratando de parecer duro, pero Nico acercó aún más el filo a su cuello translucido.

-Habla ahora, o te arrojaré al rio como a tu amigo- volvió a decir, tenía una cara como la de un psicopatá.

El condenado ahora sí que estaba aterrado, finalmente habló.

Su lenguaje, al igual que su amigo, era el de un griego muy antiguo, tanto que incluso Annabeth tuvo problemas para traducirlo, pero Nico quien comprendía el lenguaje de los muertos, no importa que lengua hablaran, nos los tradujo.

-Dice que era un hombre blanco, de cabello castaño, y…- sus ojos se entornaron. -…una Lira- terminó.

-Lira?!- balbuceamos.

-Parece que no sabe nada más- añadió.

De pronto junto ambas manos y se arrodilló delante de Nico, suplicándole en griego antiguo.

-¡Olvídalo!- le gritó. –Volverás a tu castigo- sentenció.

La alma comenzó a llorar de una forma que te desgarraba el corazón.

Más tarde, después de dejarlo, Annabeth me contó que lo que le había dicho era que si por favor podría trasladarlo a los asfódelos, obviamente Nico se negó ya que tendría que dar explicaciones a su padre luego ella, bajo mi propio riesgo, me contó el castigo que le oyó decir que sufría y admito que tuve que contener las ganas de vomitar, por un momento sentí lástima por él pero luego recordé que yacía en los campos de castigo por una razón.

Me pregunto qué clase de crimen habrá cometido.

-Hombre blanco, cabello castaño, y una Lira- balbucee tratando de juntar las partes.

Nico levanto su espada con la llave gris y la clavó en el muro abierto, pronto mágicamente la abertura comenzó a cerrarse como si fuera una herida abierta y después de unos segundos el muro estaba intacto de nuevo.

De pronto la Srta. O'Leary se dio vuelta y comenzó a correr hacia el sur, en dirección contraria a los campos de castigo, así que volvimos por donde vinimos y pronto volvimos pasar junto a la entrada de la línea Ez Muertos y avanzamos más al Sur, hacía los campos de Asfódelo, pronto a un par de kilómetros otra enorme grieta abierta similar a la primera en el muro, por suerte no hallamos a ningún alma tratando de escapar, cuando asomamos las cabezas, a lo lejos vislumbramos a las sombras deambulando de aquí a allá, y supuse que era cuestión de tiempo antes de que se dieran cuenta de que podian escapar.

-Nico, debemos cerrar la a…- decía Annabeth pero luego se volteó y se percató de que Nico di Angelo estaba sentado y totalmente exhausto.

Su rostro estaba pálido y perlado de sudor, seguramente manejar aquel poderoso objeto mágico era tan fácil como invocar muertos a la batalla, tome la taza de néctar de Annabeth y le dí un poco, pronto volvió a recuperar su energía, pero comenzaba a sentir un poco de fiebre.

-Debes ahorrar tu energía- le dije.

-Lo sé…- admitió. –Peró…- balbuceo mientras veía de nuevo su espada con la llave, como si esa fuera la respuesta a su problema.

-Ahora nos tienes aquí ayudándote- le explico Annabeth. –No cargues con todo tu solo-

Después de una pausa asintió.

-Creo que tengo una idea de quién puede ser al que buscamos- asintió.

Mantuve mi mirada en él.

-Hombre blanco, cabello castaño, y una lira- cabeceaba, y entonces sus ojos se iluminaron. –Te refieres a…- se dirigió a Nico.

Él asintió.

Por más esfuerzo que pusiera en mi cerebro no lograba juntar las partes, entonces Annabeth me puso sus ojos en blanco.

-Vamos Sesos de Algas- me reto. –Ya debes saberlo-

Me di unos cuantos golpecitos a la cabeza… Hombre blanco, Lira, Hombre blanco, Lira… Hombre blanco, Lira y Cerbero.

-Orfeo?!- finalmente dije. –Te refieres al mismo Orfeo que bajo a buscar a su novia Eurídice-

Ambos asintieron.

-Recuerda que en el mito, Orfeo pudo domar solo a Cerbero, sino a casi todas las criaturas del Inframundo- explico ella.

-Incluso a mis padres- añadió Nico. –Por eso pudo convencerlo de dejarles sacar el alma de su amor-

Cuando me viene el nombre Orfeo a la mente, pienso en un hombre bello y sensible que toca un instrumento armonioso, que podría hacer un sujeto así robándose a una bestia como cerbero, pero era nuestra única posibilidad real ahora, y si la señorita O'Leary se encuentra corriendo de un lugar a otro, significa que debe estar en movimiento.

-Así que finalmente lo dedujeron- oímos decir a una voz.

De pronto del suelo comenzó a crecer vides de madre selva y demás raíces arbóreas que formaron un trono en donde apareció como un haz de luz una mujer blanca de pelo negro con un vestido blanco que constantemente cambiaba de color.

-Perséfone- Mascullé.

-Madre…- murmuró Nico.

-Hola hijo- dijo casi en tono burlón. –Cómo va la caza?!.

-No sé de qué hablas?!- respondió con rudeza su hijastro.

-Creíste que podías ocultármelo- añadió.

Él solo farfulló.

Annabeth no dejaba de ver a la diosa, lucía tan distinta de aquella vez que apareció para ayudarnos en Manhattan, en el Empire State, a convertir a los monstruos de Cronos en Maiz, trigo y demas cereales para un desayuno nutritivo.

-Te ves…-

-Distinta?!- completo ella la frase. –Imagina como lucirías tú si vivieras la mitad del año bajo tierra-

Mire a Perséfone y luego a la llave que Nico llevaba en su espada, no había olvidado lo que me hizo pasar durante la navidad hace dos años, ahora por mi culpa Hades poseía una nueva arma.

-Qué quieres?!-

-Solo vine a ver cómo va la búsqueda de nuestro guardián-

-Ya te dije que no se perdió…- aseveró Nico. –Solo se fue a dar un paseo-

Ella se rió a carcajadas.

-Ya veremos que dice tu padre cuando regresé-

-Acaso le has…- balbuceaba él con temor.

-Todavía no- respondió sacándole un suspiro de alivio. –Pero cuando las cosas se te vayan de las manos, será el primero en saberlo-

Me preguntaba, si Hades es el señor todopoderoso del Inframundo, quizá ya debería haberse dado cuenta del caos en su reino, pero supongo que debe estar entreteniéndose en el Olimpo, aún le quedaban unas 18 horas más antes de tener que regresar, podía sentir la preocupación y presión en la espalda de Nico.

-Oye, espera un momento- le dijo Annabeth. –Qué puedes contarnos de Orfeo-

Los ojos de la diosa de la agricultura casi se salen de sus cuencas al oír aquel nombre, guardo silencio por un momento y luego habló.

-Ese pobre mortal…- balbuceó cambiando su voz a un tono más piadoso. -Debió hacerme caso cuando le dije que no mirara atrás-

-Pese a lo que dice la leyenda, este todavía vaga por las orillas del Estigio verdad?!- continúo Annabeth. –Sabes alguna pista de su paradero-

La miro con disgusto, y luego desapareció en una nube de polen.

-Supongo que eso significa que no?!- añadió.

Ella masculló.

-Veo que todo depende de ti, chica- le dije a mi perra acariciándole su barriga.

Obedeciendo mi orden volvió a centrarse en el olor y nos llevo adentro de los campos de asfódelo, corrimos un par de minutos hasta que llegamos las cuevas que daban inicio a la parte del tártaro.

Nos detuvimos en seco, ver la cueva que marca la entrada nos trajo un montón de malos recuerdos, Annabeth cabeceo un rato y yo trataba de desviar la mirada, como si la misma alma de Cronos estuviera viéndome de frente.

-Creo que no vamos a encontrar nada ahí- señalo Nico dándome un suspiro de alivio.

La Señorita O'Leary gruño un rato a la cueva y luego se volvió de vuelta por donde vinimos.

Anduvimos por una hora corriendo de aquí a allá y al cabo de un rato supimos que esto no nos llevaría a ningún lado, seguíamos sin dar con una locación exacta de la fuente del olor, u Orfeo y cerbero se habían vuelto invisibles y se paseaban por el inframundo, o algo extraño estaba pasando.

-Creo que no tengo opción- dijo Nico.

-A qué te refieres?!- le preguntó.

-Necesitamos algo de información-

-Y a quien se la pedimos- pregunto Annabeth.

Nos llevo a los dos a una colina alta desde donde se podía ver toda la llanura de Asfódelos, frente a nosotros estaba una roca con extraña forma, parecida a una figura humana rezando.

-Annabeth… Cuánto néctar te queda?!- le preguntó.

Ella vio su vaso con preocupación.

-Solo la mitad-

Gruño, como si esperara que hubiera más.

-Tendrá que bastarme-

-Espera, que vas a hacer?!- le preguntó.

Luego nos explico, que en el mito, el alma de Eurídice desapareció luego de que Orfeo decidiera mirar atrás justo antes de salir, pero las almas no desaparecen así nada más.

-Quieres decir que su alma todavía sigue aquí?!- le pregunto incrédulo.

Él asintió. –Pero en otra forma-

Luego vio la extraña roca que mencioné.

La miramos por un segundo… y entonces no pude creerlo, observe a un costado y Nico me dijo de que la senda empedrada que estaba a nuestro lado y que ascendía hacia arriba era la entrada que Orfeo había usado para regresar al mundo real, luego volví a verlo ahora estaba de pie frente a la extraña roca, con su espada en alto.

-Esto me va a cansar muchísimo- le decía a Annabeth. –Si no me dan el néctar rápidamente moriré-

-Oye espera, es arriesgado!- le dijo ella.

-¡No tengo opción!-

Rápidamente la llave en la espada comenzó a brillar y a encenderse como un foco de navidad.

-Alma perdida… ¡Despierta!- ordenó.

Y la clavó en la roca.

De repente esta comenzó a bañarse en una luz blanca la cual escurrió por los suelos y se colocó enfrente de nosotros, el agua luminosa comenzó a alzarse como si fuera un pilar fosforecente y luego a cobro una forma humana, con algo que parecía ser un vestido de seda amarillento y una piel blanquecina, finalmente tomo forma su rostro y vimos a una hermosa mujer de cabellos dorados y ojos azules y labios rosados.

-Eurídice- dijo Annabeth.

Nos vio con unos ojos en pena que la desorientaron un poco.

-¡ANNABETH!- le grité señalando a Nico detrás de la fantasma.

Nico di Ángelo estaba tendido en el suelo, todo flácido y blanco como el papel, parecía no respirar.

Rápidamente corrió con su vaso de néctar y le dio de beber como podía sin desperdiciar las gotas que escurrían de su boca con el borde de su taza.

_-Quienes son ustedes?!- _me preguntó con una voz fantasmal.

Su voz parecía ser tierna pero a la vez melancólica.

-Somo… somos semidioses- le dije. –Queremos preguntarte algo-

Sus ojos parecían centrados en los míos, como si esperara que fuera otra persona en particular quien le hablará.

-¡¿Quieren preguntarme sobre mi Orfeo?!-

De inmediato sus blanquecinas mejillas se ruborizaron, se llevó una de sus blancas manos a ellas y murmuró algo en griego muy antiguo que hasta donde entendía parecía significar "Mi amor"

-Él ha hecho algo muy malo y debemos…-

_-Lo sé-_ dijo bruscamente interrumpiéndome.

Me sorprendió la sinceridad con la que hablaba, como si esperara contarle a alguien lo que había oído y cuando habló me lo confirmo.

_-Ha venido aquí a verme, creyendo que mi alma sigue por aquí- _confesó.

Entonces mire la roca que aun parpadeaba, supongo que no se percato de que su novia se convirtió en un pedazo de roca en lugar de desaparecer.

-_Si tan solo lo supiera- _volvió a decir.

Vi como Nico parecía recuperar su color y balbucearlo algo a Annabeth.

-¡Percy! La magia no va a durar mucho, consigue mas información- me advirtió.

Volví a encararla, esta vez me veía como si me deseara.

_-Te pareces un poco a él-_ me confesó.

-Qué es lo que te dijo?!- le pregunté.

Me explico que le había robado algo al señor de los muertos algo muy importante, seguramente se trataba de cerbero, me dijo que planeaba cambiarlo por su alma, pero aún así no dejaba de pensar… Orfeo era humano, como ha podido sobrevivir durante estos miles de años y justo aquí en el inframundo, de pronto su imagen comenzó a parpadear dándome a entender que no tenía mucho tiempo, le pregunté donde podía encontrarlo.

-_Me dijo que su guarida estaba del otro lado del río negro- _

Ese debe ser el río Estigio.

-_Pero al mismo tiempo debajo de él-_

Debajo del rio Estigio?!

Finalmente comenzó a desvanecerse, y en su último aliento me parecía oírle decir… _Sálvalo… por favor!._

Cuando solo quedamos yo y la roca me dirigí hacía Nico, Annabeth había usado casi todo el néctar que le quedaba, toque su frente y en efecto estaba vivo, ardiendo como una barbacoa, pero vivo.

-Q-qué les dijo?!- preguntó con débil voz.

-Que su guardia está del otro lado del Estigio… y al mismo tiempo debajo de él-

-No lo entien…- dijo y luego una acceso de tos le cortó la voz…

Esperamos durante una hora en aquella solitaria roca a que recobrara sus fuerzas, observe mi relog que marcaba las 2 pm, decidimos comer algo ya que desde anoche no habiamos probado bocado alguno y correr de un lado a otro deo inframundo si que te abre el apetito.

Annabeth abrio su mochila, pero entre sus cosas y las provisiones divinas para el viaje solo le quedo espacio para el termo con su jugo de naranja, finalmente aproveche el momento para ser util y saque unas rebanadas de pizza recalentada y unas gaseosas en lata que mi madre empaco. (Si... Soy un barbaro). Que contrastaban con la comida saludable que mi novia trajo en un principio.

Por suerte les gusto tanto a ella como a nico, incluso guarde un par de galletas para perro que ahora la Srta O'Leary devoraba con satisfaccion, luego nos dirigimos de vuelta a la puerta EZ MUERTOS y nos paramos frente al Estigio.

-Y bien, como lo hacemos?!- pregunto Annabeth. –No veo a Caronte por ningún lado-

Nico gruño.

-Aunque le salve ese idiota dijo que no podía trabajar en estas condiciones- se quejo.

-Así que no va a bajar hasta que todo esté resuelto- añadí.

Recordé todas aquellas almas paradas y esperando en la sala de recepción de estudios DOA, la entrada al inframundo en Los Ángeles… Si podía hacérsele eso a ellas, se lo podía hacer al inframundo entero, supongo que cuando Hades le dé un buen susto recién se dignara de bajar.

-Oye, Percy… será que podrías?!- propuso Annabeth.

Bueno, antes había logrado controlar el río Lete, pero el Estigio era diferente… cuando me sumergí en él además de la quemazón sentí una increíble cantidad de poder circulando por mi cuerpo.

-Lo intentaré-

Me concentré por un rato en el flujo de la corriente, para mí sorpresa era más pesada y dura que la del Lete y no quería responder a mis órdenes al principio, la Srta O'Leary me ladraba animosamente, me concentré con más fuerza y ya podía sentir seguir mi flujo, extendí mis manos al frente para controlarlo, luego haciendo ademan como de levantar algo pesado trate de formar un arco y dejar libre un pasillo para pasar, pero luego de unos minutos de esfuerzos inútiles y horribles tirones en mis tripas lo deje ir.

-Es demasiado fuerte para levantarlo- dije entre jadeos mientras me agarraba la boca del estomago.

-Quizás, si construimos un bote…- propuso.

-Con que madera eh?!- le repuso Nico.

-Esos fantasmas lo hicieron-

Pero luego se dio cuenta de lo estúpido que sonó y volvió a dirigir la mirada al río mientras buscaba pensaba en algo, entonces sus ojos se iluminaron y luego me vió.

-Si no puedes levantarlo en arco, a lo mejor quizás no tengas que hacerlo- me dijo.

-De qué hablas?!- pregunto Nico.

Pero el brillo en sus ojos me hizo darme cuenta a qué se refería, me acerqué de nuevo a la orilla.

-Retrocedan- les advertí.

Ambos me obedecieron, luego extendí mis manos al frente y me concentré, de nuevo sentí el tirón de tripas pero me concentré…

-Si no puedo levantar al río…- pensé mientras extendía mis manos a mis costados -…entonces debía detenerlo-

El río comenzó a convulsionar y burbujear, pronto se separó. el flujo del río se detuvo y logré separarlo en dos porciones laterales, dejando libre un camino seco flanqueado por dos enormes paredes de agua negra.

-Me siento como Moisés- les confesé entre grunidos.

Annabeth se río mientras Nico estaba boquiabierto.

-Separaste al estigio- balbuceó. –Esta es la hazaña más grande que…-

-Oye, podrías cruzar ahora- le sugerí. –Qué esto no es nada fácil-

Ambos descendieron por la orilla seca y caminaron en el lodo a lomos de mi perra, Annabeth lucía bastante tranquila, tal vez porque confiaba que yo la mantendría seca, pero Nico estaba aterrado imaginando tal vez como sería ser bañado por el imponente río, si hubiera tenido más fuerzas habría bromeado un poco con él dejándole caer unas gotas cerca suyo, cuando finalmente cruzaron me gritaron para que avanzara y a paso lento pero seguro comencé a avanzar preguntándome que me pasaría si me bañaba en el Estigio dos veces.

Finalmente llegó a la otra orilla y devolvió al poderoso río a su curso.

Entre jadeos Annabeth me palmeó la espalda a modo de felicitación.

-Estuviste genial-

Respondí a su cumplido enseñándole mi pulgar.

Caminamos unos cuantos kilómetros siguiendo el rastro, al parecer la nariz mojada de la Srta. O'Leary comenzaba a molestarle el olfato por avanzamos lento, observé mi reloj y vi que ya eran las tres de la tarde, faltaban tres horas para que la reunión del Solsticio de Invierno terminará y entonces Nico estaría en problemas, finalmente llegamos al comienzo de unos acantilados altos y prominentes con un corredor en medio oscuro y tenebroso.

Mi Perra apuntó con su cabeza adentro.

-Genial- mascullé. –Supongo que es por ahí-

De pronto la Srta. O'Leary olisqueo el aire sobre su cabeza y dio la vuelta apuntando con sus fauces a unos acantilados, todos volteamos pero no vimos nada, sin embargo como fui el primero en voltear pude ver un bulto sombrío esconderse de nosotros entre las rocas.

-Será mejor que sigamos- recomendé.

Nos adentros en el oscuro y peligroso desfiladero, avanzando por un camino de arena grisácea, no gris como la que había junto a orillas del rio Estigio, mientras avanzábamos todo comenzaba a ponerse oscuro, como si estuviéramos adentrándonos en una cueva hasta que finalmente nos quedamos a oscuras.

Destape a Riptide y su brillo broncíneo fue la única luz de la cual depender, la alcé en alto como si fuera un tubo de neón para poder ver mejor por donde andábamos, de pronto oímos un siseo a nuestras espaldas.

-Qué fue eso?!- pregunté.

El siseo volvió a hacer eco, y esta vez más cerca.

-Apresuremos el paso- dijo Annabeth.

Comenzamos a caminar más deprisa, pero el siseo continuaba siguiéndonos lo cual era malo, muy malo, pelear contra un monstruo a ciegas definitivamente no era parte de mi lista de cosas que quiero hacer, caminamos más deprisa… hasta que oímos el siseo delante nuestro.

-Demonios- masculló Nico.

Ahora el siseo comenzó a rodearnos, lo que nos decía que era un grupo grande.

-Todos juntos- ordené.

Nos pusimos de espaldas y apuntamos con nuestras armas a la oscuridad mientras esta se reía de nosotros, solo había un camino disponible y era al frente a través del siseo, pero si nos lanzábamos a ciegas podríamos acabar muertos, entonces Annabeth tomó la palabra.

-Chicos, tengo una idea-

Entonces nos mostro por sobre los hombros un tubo pequeño con un tapa circular blanca… una bengala.

No podía sentirme más orgulloso de ella.

-Si la prendo podríamos tener una chance- decía. –Pero debemos ser rápidos-

Los dos asentimos.

Las risas oscuras se volvieron siseos y comenzaron a acercarse a nosotros, pronto comencé a ver el brillo de unas garras broncíneas reflejadas por la luz de mi espada, y por los unos colmillos amarillos y una manos famélicas me daba una sospecha de que monstruos podrían tratarse.

-Hagámoslo de una vez- propuse.

Annabeth alisto su mano en la tapa de la bengala…

-Listos- nos dijo. –A la 1, 2…-

Cuando creíamos estar preparados los monstruos gritaron y avanzaron listos para devorarnos.

-3!-

Annabeth destapo la bengala y el brillo encegueció a los monstruos los cuales ahora visibles pude reconocer.

-¡Keres!- Grité.

-Corrán- sugirió Nico.

Embestimos con fuerza a los monstruos que se cruzaron en nuestro camino y corrimos, pronto estábamos corriendo seguidos por una horda voladora de feroces grisaceos y famelicos monstruitos voladores con afilados colmillos y cuernos dorados detrás de nosotros, mientras Annabeth lideraba la carrera con la bengala en alto.

-Veo una luz- dijo.

Adelante nuestro había una salida a unos cuantos metros, uno de los Keres me alcanzó pero lo rebane en dos como pan tostado, por su lado Nico corto a otro Keres que volaba sobre él, finalmente alcanzamos la salida con la poca luz del inframundo volvía a iluminarnos y nos encontramos en lo que parecía una enorme arena circular de rocas, por desgracia era un callejón sin salida.

Annabeth maldijo en griego antiguo al verse que estábamos atrapados, pronto los Keres nos alcanzaron y nos rodearon llenando este pequeño y hacinado espacio, volvimos a juntas nuestras espaldas.

-Estos son… Keres!- balbuceaba ella medio confusa. –Solo los había visto en libros, pero cara a cara-

-No dejes que te toquen…- le advertí a Annabeth.´-Oh tendrás serios problemas-

-Aquí vienen- advirtió Nico.

Finalmente nos atacaron, apreté el cronómetro de mi reloj el cual se volvió escudo y comencé la refriega, cortando, rasgando, evadiendo, bloqueando, y golpeando. Annabeth me sorprendió cuando predijo el ataque de uno de los Keres y tomándolo de las garras se coloco a su espalda y le corto las alas para luego apuñalarlo mientras se revolcaba en el suelo, si que había mejorado bastante con su cuchillo

Mientras que Nico se defendían bastante bien, supongo que practicaba con alguno que otro guerrero muerto de vez en cuando.

Debo admitir, que desde que me sumergí en el Estigio cada vez que estaba por entablar algún combate mi pecho se inflaba con una ansia difícil de explicar, y cuando entraba en batalla me sentía imparable, era tan adictivo como un videojuego, y después de enfrentarme a Cronos y su ejército de monstruos estos apestosos Keres no eran nada, todos los que me atacaron explotaron en nubes de polvo amarillo y pronto me quedo solitario deseando que aparecieran más hasta que me percaté de que mis compañeros no la tenían fácil.

Protegí con mi escudo a Nico antes de que fuera desgarrado por uno de los Keres, y le corté las garras a otro antes de que pudiera tocar a Annabeth, de repente y como si cumplieran mis deseos, más de esos apestosos comenzaron a aparecer.

Así que para responder a su reto, los ataque.

-¡Espera Percy!- me dijo Annabeth.

En un segundo me encontraba rodeado de una nube de Keres con los que peleaba, aunque más que una pelea parecía más bien un exterminio. Y tal vez fue por ello que no me di cuenta de que los Keres comenzaron a ignorarme hasta que oí a Nico gritar.

-Percy!-

Volví la mirada hacia él, estaba de rodillas junto a Annabeth quién yacía también de rodillas agarrándose su costado derecho y a uno de los Keres volando sobre ella con su garra derecha manchada de rojo.

-¡Maldición!-

Con un rápido giro de mi espada acabe con todo los monstruos que me distraían y me reuní con ellos justo a tiempo antes de que Nico fuera rebasado por ellos, después de protegerlo con mi escudo y luego de ver a Annabeth mi emoción se transformo en Ira y luego de un grito rebané sin piedad toda criatura no humana que estuviera frente a mí hasta que finalmente huyeron despavoridos, sentía enormes ganas de ir tras ellos a terminar de darles su merecido pero tuve que pensar en mis amigos.

Me acerqué a Annabeth quien trataba de ponerse pie mientras de su costado emanaba su sangre manchando su camiseta morada y sus vaqueros, tratando de convencerme de que no era nada.

Tomé de su mochila la ambrosía y se la pase a Nico para que se la diera mientras tomaba un poco de las gasas y desinfectantes que mi madre me dio y comenzaba a limpiar la herida, la cual no lucía demasiado sería pero si era de consideración, finalmente la vende y tomé lo último de néctar que nos quedaba y se la di.

Luego de unos minutos aseguró que se sentía mejor, pero Nico y yo nos miramos sabiendo que no era cierto.

-Qué?!- se quejó.

-El libro que leíste sobre los Keres acaso no mencionaba que son los espíritus de la peste y la enfermedad-

-Oh…-

Pero antes de que tuvieran tiempo de sentirse realmente mal, el pasillo por el que entramos se cerró para nuestro desconcierto y para colmo un enorme hoyo apareció en el centro de la arena donde estábamos y comenzó a expandirse, retrocedimos hasta quedar de espaldas contra el muro, pronto nos quedaríamos sin suelo.

-Esto se ve mal- decía Nico.

-Me las he visto peor- le dije.

-Si, seguro- añadió con Sarcasmo Annabeth.

En menos de dos minutos caímos en la oscuridad.

Luego otros cinco minutos de caída libre hacia una muerte aparentemente segura, chocamos con algo blando. (qué buena suerte tengo, no?!)

-Oye, pero que suavecito- decía Nico como un niño después de comprar una cama nueva.

-Es verdad- decía Annabeth mientras pasaba su mano sobre donde había caído. –Pero creo que golpee algo duro- dijo mientras lo palpaba.

-Efa ef fi fafefa-

-Qué cosa?!- murmuro ella.

Entonces se dio cuenta que la cosa dura, era mi cabeza.

-¡Oh! Perdón- dijo mientras levantaba su trasero de mi rostro.

Saqué mi cabeza con la ayuda de mi mano de esa cosa blanda como una almohada y luego me frotaba las sienes como si diera jaqueca, una jaqueca provocada por el trasero de una hija de atenea golpeando mi cabeza.

(El trasero mas lindo del campamento... QUE?!)

Bien, pudo ser peor.

-Dónde estamos?!- dijo Annabeth.

-No lo sé-

Cuando por fin deje de ver doble, descubrí que estamos en una especie de… sala de estar?! Y la cosa blanda sobre la que caímos era una cama de doble de plaza. A nuestro alrededor había unos cuantos muebles: una mesita de noche, una cómoda con un espejo giratorio, y una maceta con una planta verde.

Me preguntaba qué hacía un sitio como este en el inframundo, parecía la suite de una pareja casada en su luna de miel. Finalmente identificamos lo que parecía ser la puerta de entrada, Nico se acercó y la abrió con cuidado, después de avisarnos que no había moros en la costa nos acercamos y entramos a un pasillo que iba de lado a lado y se bifurcaba al final en cada lado, había antorchas de fuego verde iluminándolo y no parecía haber otras salidas.

La Srta O'Leary ladro intensamente senalandonos algo

-Por dónde?!- pregunté.

Como si estudiara la arquitectura Annabeth dijo que por la derecha, así que seguimos hasta llegar a su respectiva bifurcación y luego fuimos por la derecha también hasta que nos topamos con otra puerta, durante el trayecto ella parecía sentir el dolor de su herida con más fuerza, su rostro comenzaba a lucir cada vez más pálido y .

Al abrirla nos topamos con una sala con alfombrado rojo, había graderías de piedra en círculo alrededor de lo que parecía ser un podio con una silla muy lujosa de cuero rojo, Nico la vio con detenimiento y noto que esa silla era parte del juego de muebles de los aposentos de su madre Perséfone preguntándose cómo había acabado ahí, sentado en ella pudimos notar la presencia de alguien sentado moviendo sus dedos de forma delicada, como si tocara algún instrumento.

De repente Annabeth se llevó la mano a la boca para contener unas nauseas, y vi que su rostro comenzaba a ponerse verde.

-Annabeth!-

La figura oscura se puso de pie y bajo las manos.

-Veo que ella se siente mal- recalcó. –Quizá un poco de música la calmé-

Volvió a levantar su mano derecha y yo empuñe a Riptide pensando que atacaría, pero de pronto comencé a oír una melodía muy dulce que casi me deja hipnotizado, Nico también parecía deleitarse con el sonido, incluso Annabeth se olvido del dolor y levanto la cabeza para apreciar la música, todo parecía volverse ligero y suave a mi alrededor y casi podía ver un brillo multicolor a mi alrededor como una alucinación.

Después de unos minutos, finalmente se detuvo y sentía como si me bajara de una nube.

-Espero que os haya complacido, semidioses…-

El solo escuchar eso me hizo recobrar el sentido para ver a la figura que salía de las sombras de su silla y dio un paso hacía nosotros, un hombre blanco de pelo castaño y con una lira roja en sus manos.

-…por qué será lo último que escucharán- dijo Orfeo.

_**CONTINUARA…**_

UN POCO DE INFORMACION...

Esta es solo una fuente de la versión del mito, como en la mitología griega hay miles de fuentes para cualquier mito así que hice como Riordan, escogí el que mejor podía adaptar a una historia y lo escribí, pero hay otras fuentes, como que fue despedazado por unas mujeres ave o algo así, o que Dionisio mando aves carnívoras a matarlo por no rendirle culto, o uno en el cual Zeus lo partio de un rayo por enseñarle al hombre las artes culturales y mágicas, bla bla bla! Lo importante fue elegir una versión y contarla y esta es la que más me gusto.

Este cap va dedicado a Solanco Di Angelo Redfox y Kareen Grandchester Jackson, dos fanáticas que han leído "y dejado" reviews en algunas de mis historias

Espero volver a leerlas pronto, bye!

,


	3. Parte Tres

_Resumiendo:_

Mi padrastro, Mi novia y yo estaban estábamos disfrutando de un agradable fin de semana en Montauk, la cabaña de playa de mi madre y mía, cuando de repente Nico aparece pidiéndonos ayuda para encontrar al mastín guardián del infierno Cerbero, el cual se "perdió" misteriosamente para evitar Hades que pille un buen cabreo contra su hijo y nuestro amigo, así que bajamos a los infiernos y recorrimos entre los muertos y el río Estigio junto con mi perra la Srta O'leary como sabueso rastreador hasta llegar una misteriosa sección que no habíamos visto antes para luego caer en una cueva subterránea, no sin antes haber sido atacados por una enjambre de monstruos alados de la peste, y como si no fuera suficiente… nos topamos con el hijo de la musa Calíope, Orfeo… solo para descubrir que ha enloquecido y quiere matarnos con su lira.

Y así es como he pasado mi fin de semana previo a las vacaciones de invierno hasta ahora.

* * *

-Espero que os haya complacido semidioses... por qué será lo último escucharán- Orfeo sentenció.

La Srta O'Leary gruño con fiereza, pero de inmediato toco su lira y ella se apaciguo y se sentó jadeando con la lengua afuera de forma muy obediente (ojala pudiera hacer eso yo también)

Sostuve con más fuerza el mango de mi espada apuntando al torso de Orfeo, pero por alguna razón, mis ansias de pelea estaban bajas luego de haber esa última tonada, eche una ojeada a Nico y Annabeth, ambos lucían igual que yo, como si hubiésemos sido "pacificados".

-Esas cosas no servirán contra yo y mi instrumento-

-Así que tú eres Orfeo- le interrogué.

Simplemente asintió, sin ningún cambio en su pacífico rostro.

-Qué estás tú haciendo por aquí- Nico preguntó, poniendo un poco de agresión a su tono de voz, cosa que Orfeo detectó.

-Acaso no puedo uno sentar tranquilamente bajo el estigio a tocar un poco de música-

-Bajo el estigio- pensé.

Como puede ser, aunque podía tener algo de sentido ya que la última caída que tuvimos fue muy larga, casi pensé que caímos al Tártaro pero no, y el solo hecho de pensar que pudiera haber un lugar tan grande debajo toda el agua y los muertos cruzan sin parar cada días de los 365 días del año, acaso el tamaño del inframundo está más allá de la comprensión.

-Tu te robaste a cerbero- Annabeth cuestionó sacándome de mi Razonamiento lógico poco habitual y común.

Después de una pausa contestó. –La música calma a las bestias dicen… no?!-

Era casí como una confesión.

-Pero, por qué?- le pregunté confundido. –Entiendo que la primera vez lo hiciste para poder entrar, pero ahora para llevártelo…- Annabeth volvió a preguntar, pero no pudo terminar la oración por una nueva arcada evitando vomitar-

-Oh, descuida… no pienso hacerle daño, por cierto deberías preocuparte por ti misma querida-

Levanté a Riptide luego de recuperar un poco ganas de agredir a alguien.

-Para que lo quieres exactamente?!-

-Será mi rehén cuando deba tratar con Hades- afirmó.

Con un dedo volvió a tocar una cuerda de nuevo comencé a sentir una gran paz al tiempo que la melodía entraba por mis oídos, Nico y Annabeth comenzaban a bajar sus armas.

Noté que el músico llevaba una espada gris como el plomo en el cinturón de su toga blanquecina sucia amarrada al hombro con un perchero doblado y viejo, lo cual no me dio buena espina, él estaba armado y nosotros sin ganas de luchar por la música, él podía ser capaz de sacar su arma y matarnos ahí mismo y nosotros pacíficamente recibiríamos su ataque letal sin poder defendernos.

Aunque la idea de que el hijo de una musa que toca música tan pacífica pueda matarnos de forma salvaje e irracional era difícil de considerar, siempre sopeso todas las posibilidades.

Orfeo nos explicó su plan. Cuando el Señor de los muertos vuelva y vea el desastre que se ha vuelto su reino a causa de la pérdida de su perrito guardián, él entrara en escena y le pedirá un intercambio… No había que ser Annabeth para darse cuenta a donde quería llegar.

-Quieres que Hades te devuelva a Eurídice- le respondí mientras caminó por mi lado quedando de espaldas contra mía

Paso su dedo rápidamente por las cuerdas de su lira agudizando la pacífica música que había tocado hasta ahora convirtiéndola en una melodía triste, cuando volteo para encararlo de cara veo que una lágrima baja por su mejilla derecha.

Annabeth se dio la vuelta, su rostro lucía algo verde, pero Nico enseguida dio un paso adelante alzando un poco su espada. –Lo que intentas es inútil, no puedes cambiar el destino…- Orfeo paso nuevamente sus dedos por las cuerdas tocando una melodía agresiva y estaba vez su tonada se parecía un poco a una canción de guerra. Devuelveme a Cerbero y no…

Rápidamente él paso sus dedos por la lira y un sonido atroz y agudo taladró nuestros oídos postrándonos de rodillas por el dolor.

-He vivido lo suficiente para saber que el destino… es solo una mentira blanca que los dioses dicen para mantenernos dóciles y obedientes, y acatemos todo lo que digan- dijo con un tono agresivo en su voz, luego volvió a tocar su lira y el sonido volvió a torturarnos, imagen el peor sonido que oigan (una pizarra siendo rayada, el chirrido de unas botas de goma, etc.) y multiplíquenlo por 1000. Casí se sentía que mi cerebro se haría pedacitos.

Orfeo volvió a dirigirnos algunas palabras, pero el dolor insoportable de su música en nuestras mentes no nos permitió entenderle mientras cada vez el chirrido se hacía insoportable, solte a riptide y vi a mi derecha justo para ver como Annabeth se desmayaba mientras se agarraba su herida y la cabeza al mismo tiempo, a mi otro lado Nico intentaba clavar su espada en el suelo rocoso mientras se frotaba la sien derecha, pero su temblor en la mano izquierda no le permitió y finalmente cayo inconsciente.

Volví la vista al frente para ver por unos segundos a Orfeo retirarse de la habitación y luego todo se volvió oscuro.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Me desperté con fortísimo dolor de cabeza y sin tener idea de donde estaba ni cuanto había pasado, lo primero que no note, era que estaba en un hoyo en la pared rocosa de una cámara, con barrotes de un metal oscuro, similar al de la espada de Nico, (hablando del rey de roma) a quien tenía justo en enfrente en la misma celda de roca con barrotes de acero del estigio.

-Nico!- le llamé una y otra vez, pero no respondía… así que finalmente tome una piedra que pillé cerca y se la arroje con tan buena puntería que le dio de lleno en la cabeza.

Auch! Gruño. Para luego levantarse pesadamente. Me vio como si estuviera en medio confundido hasta que luego de dirigirles unas palabras y echar un vistazo a su alrededor se percató de la situación en la que estábamos metidos.

-Donde está la Srta O'leary?!- le pregunté.

Nico cerró sus ojos por un segundo y luego volvió a verme.

-No la siento cerca-

Genial, ahora sí que la hemos cagado, estábamos a quien sabe cuántos metros debajo del estigio, no sabemos ni qué hora es pues me habían quitado mi reloj-escudo. Pero lo peor de todo es que mi novia… no se encontraba ahí con nosotros.

-Annabeth!- grité a través de los barrotes creyendo que podría estar en otra celda fuera de mi vista, pero al ver el corredor solo había un enorme pasillo que iba a la izquierda durante unos metros.

Me senté en el suelo frustrado e irritado.

-Lo siento, Percy- se disculpó al verme tan deprimido.

Por un momento casi se me va la lengua y le grito un improperio, pero luego recordé lo amable que Annabeth había sido con él… supongo que ella no aprobaría las palabras que casi le digo.

-No importa Nico- le respondí ahogando mi enojo. –después de todos somos amigos, no?!-

Alzo la vista y trato de sonreír, aunque a medias… para un hijo de hades era mucha cosa. Luego se mirada se ensombreció.

Y tenía razón para sentirse así, quien sabe qué hora sea. Tal vez el solsticio de invierno ya haya terminado o tal vez Perséfone ya ha dado aviso al olimpo y Hades ya este de vuelta en su palacio, furico y exigiendo respuestas.

-No tengas miedo Nico- traté de animarlo. –Tal vez aun tengamos tiempo-

-Por qué dices eso?!- me pregunta.

Si tu padre estuviera enojado, no crees que el inframundo entero estaría temblanco. Le expliqué… a lo que el simplemente echo a reír, es curioso. Nunca lo había visto reír de aquella forma, bueno al menos ya se animó un poco, ahora podríamos pensar en una forma de salir de aquí.

-Hay algo que no entiendo- Nico se preguntó.

-Qué cosa?!-

-Cómo es posible que él siga vivo-

Seguramente debe referirse a Orfeo, traté de argumentar que era hijo de la musa Calíope, o Clío. Como sea, pero aun así él me dijo que eso no lo hacía inmortal, era un simple humano, lo que le paso con Eurídice fue hace ya más de 2000 años, y ni siquiera tiene una sola cana.

-Hay algo sospechoso en todo esto- sentencio.

-Supongo que tendremos que encargarnos de una cosa a la vez- le propusé, no pude evitar mostrarse preocupado por Annabeth, si no estaba allí con ellos, quien sabe a donde Orfeo la haya llevado.

Ahora no solo tengo que encontrar a un perro gigante de tres cabezas, sino también a mi novia. Si creía que el día no podía ponerse más largo, me equivocaba. Me llevé la mano al bolsillo y mi confiable y letal bolígrafo-espada no estaba, lo cual era raro, pero dudo que hubiese servido contra los barrotes de acero del estigio, pese a que lo intento, tampoco Nico pudo manipular el metal.

-Si me concentro tal vez pueda, llamar a la Srta O'leary- me dijo.

-De acuerdo-

Nico se sentó en una típica pose de meditación, pero con las manos sobre sus pies y cerró los ojos, pasaron algunos minutos que me parecieron eternos ahí bajo tierra los cuales comenzaron a hacerme extrañar la luz del sol, cuando finalmente él abrió los ojos como platos, como si hubiera escuchado algo.

-Qué fue?!-

Pero él continuaba en silencion y con esa expresión de sorpresa.

-Nico!- le grité.

Esta aquí! Balbuceó confundiéndome.

-A que te refieres…?!- le pregunté. –encontraste a mi perra-

-Puedo sentirlo…-

Por la expresión en su rostro, un rayo de esperanza vino a mí.

-Acaso encontraste a…-

Asintió positivamente.

Cerbero estaba justo debajo de nosotros, al parecer había una cámara aún más profunda donde podía sentir la enorme presencia de cerbero que al parecer estaba durmiendo, entonces todo se volvío claro, la señorita O'Leary no estaba corriendo de un lado a otro sin sentido del inframundo, en realidad no estaba señalando el movimiento del perro debajo del inframundo, y cuando cruzamos el estigio su rastro se volvió más claro para ella, según él pero podía despertarlo, de repente oyeron unos extraños sonidos como de aleteos… algo se estaba acercando.

-Se me acaba de ocurrir un plan, Percy-

Sus ojos casi brillaban de ingenio al verme, eso me daba buena espina, pero casi al instante apareció un keres en medio de nosotros, volando con sus pequeñas alas y su cuerpo flacucho de color rojizo como una especie de carcelero, nos vio con sus pequeños ojos dorados relamiéndose.

-el espectáculo está a punto de empezar, el amo los ha elegido como la atracción principal - nos dijo con su voz rasposa y seca

Nico trato de interceder, pero con un seña baja de mi mano le dije que se detuviera.

-Cualquier cosa es mejor que esta apestosa celda- le dije.

-Percy!- me llamó.

-Qué pasa, acaso quieres ofrecerte- le dijo el keres.

-Oh, él no podría… es solo el pequeño y miedoso hijo de hades- le insulto de mentira

De inmediato volví a dirigir una mirada de confianza, aunque no me lo contara todavía, si él tenía algún plan para sacarnos de aquí, entonces le conseguiría todo el tiempo que fuera posible.

El demonio se rió afirmando mi comentario, luego me apunto con una lanza corta con una punta en zig-zag de color gris verdoso. –Solo intenta moverte más de la cuenta y un simple roce de esta lanza te dejara igual que la chica-

Ese último comentario no me gusto para nada, trate de no perder los estribos, tal vez me lleven hasta ella así que obedecí con calma. Cuando nos alejábamos me llevé la mano a la espalda y le enseñe mi pulgar de la confianza dejando todo en sus manos, antes de salir de la celda

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

El keres me condujo por un largo pasillo, y luego por unas escaleras de piedra tallada que ascendían por unos metros, aunque contra probabilidad confíaba en Nico, aunque este no tuviera su espada con llave del inframundo, aunque estuviera en una celda de barrotes de acero del estigio, y pese a encontrarse totalmente solo. Y luego recordaba que era hijo de Hades, como él lo dijo hace años, debía andar solo, cosa que irónicamente contradice el propósito de llevarlos a ellos al inframundo, pero en aquel momento Annabeth y yo lo vimos como un amigo y no como el hijo del rey de los muertos.

Finalmente parecía verse un halo de luz detrás de una roca circular enorme que estaba a modo de puerta.

El demonio se relamía maliciosamente como si esperara que me muriera pronto para devorarme, y la cosa que me mataría probablemente esté detrás de esa roca, la roca pronto comenzó a rodar a un costado y un halo de débil luz blanca me encegueció un poco, pero luego me recobré a tiempo para que el Keres me empujara con el mango de su lanza adelante con un fuerte golpe.

Ante mí se extendía una enorme arena circular y alrededor gradas de piedra tallada donde miles de pequeños keres, lestrigones, gorgonas y otras criaturas clamaban por entretenimiento una ovación incontenible, me sorprendería que Hades no oyera este bullicio, otra razón más para creer que aún tenían tiempo, después de meterse en la arena, la roca detrás suyo se cerró, al darme vuelta me di cuenta de que sobre la entrada había un palco de piedra mejor tallada con dos asientos de madera amoblada, el primero más grande para una persona mayor, mientras que a su lado, uno más pequeño para alguien joven el cual estaba siendo ocupado por…

-ANNABETH!-

Se encontraba sentada de forma elegante, con las piernas medio inclinadas a la izquierda y las manos juntas en su regazo, llevaba un vestido color turquesa antiguo con pliegue circular doblado bajo el cuello y prendido con un botón esmeralda, hombreras redondas de algodón fino y mangas largas, además tenía el cabello trenzado en una cola gruesa depositaba sobre su hombre derecho (que si se veía hermosa?! Sí. Pero era algo fuera de su estilo habitual).

-Oye!, Soy yo!- le grité.

Pero otra cosa que resaltaba además de su ropa, era la mirada perdida que dirigía hacia la arena, como si estuviera en una especie de trance.

-Annabeth…-

De pronto por un hueco en el muro de roca apareció un hombre de pelo y barba castaños arreglados, vistiendo un traje de etiqueta, con saco y corbata antiguos, como de esas películas de la edad contemporánea, rápidamente se colocó en la silla junto a Annabeth.

-Hola muchacho, como te va?!- dijo Orfeo.

Se sentó en la silla más grande al lado de Annabeth y rápidamente puso su mano sobre la de ella poniéndose cómodo.

-Qué le hiciste?!- le pregunté furioso deseando tener a mi espada Riptide en mi bolsillo

-Deberías preocuparte por ti mismo- me respondió. –El inframundo es un caos y Hades aun no llega, así que vamos a divertirnos un poco hasta que llegué el momento-

Los demonios alrededor comenzaban a excitarse por su deseo de sangre, eran de toda clase de tamaños, colores y formas. Haciéndome recordar las dudas de Nico, cuando de repente Orfeo alzo su lira y comenzó a entonar una canción de paz y armonía, las melodías pronto calmaron a los demonios que apagaron un poco sus ansias pero no deseo de ver un combate pronto, cosa que sospechosamente pensé que pronto ocurriría.

-Espero que estés actuando ya Nico- pensé recuperándome un poco del efecto pacificador de su música.

De repente al otro extremo de la arena una grieta de entre la roca se abrió ante la tonada melodiosa de Orfeo como si le obedecería, entonces era cierto eso del mito de que también era capaz de controlar parcialmente los árboles y la tierra con su música.

Y por la grieta algo se acercaba…

De repente oí como algo golpeaba el suelo junto a mí, me voltee y vi que Orfeo me había arrojado mi bolígrafo espada riptide y mi escudo reloj.

-Los vas a necesitar- afirmó.

Sin cuestionar me equipe con ellos, y justo cuando ya estaba armado por la grieta salieron tres gigantes y robustos minotauros, que se veían mas amenazadores que aquel al cual me enfrente hace ya 5 años.

Los minotauros cargaron contra mí, el primero me ataco con su hacha, pero la evadí y rápidamente de un salto y le corte el cuello, luego el segundo abanico su hacha de costado el cual esquive agachando y luego rematándolo con una estocada en su pecho y finalmente el tercero con ambas manos se preparaba para dar un fuerte ataque pero me adelante y atravesé de lleno su cabeza, cuando lo dejé atrás apenas me di cuenta de lo rápido que había acabado con ellos pues los tres se disolvieron casi al mismo tiempo.

Mi pequeña victoria no hizo más que enardecer a los monstruos a mi alrededor, pero yo solo miraba a Annabeth, tenía que lograr que volviera en sí pero no lo lograría a menos que destruyera esa lira, como si leyera mis intenciones Orfeo toco una cuerda y el agarre de mi espada se ablando un poco dándome a entender que cualquier intento de atacarlo acabaría en una tranquila pacificación de parte, si tan solo ella pudiera volver en sí por un segundo, podría romper esa maldita cosa.

Orfeo volvió a entonar otra melodía y una nueva grieta se abrió, dejando pasar un grupo de lestrigones, los gigantes intentaron arrollarme, pero luego de cortar sus garrotes de madera y sus piernas se volvieron polvo amarillo, la situación se repitió con Orfeo tocando y dejando entrar a otro grupo de monstruos a los cuales extermine, y como era tan fácil mi mente comenzó a divagar en medio de tanta carnicería. ¿De dónde salían tantos monstruos? ¿De verdad Orfeo era capaz de controlarlos solo con su música? ¿Si es humano, como es posible que haya vivido tantos años?

Después de acabar con dracanae (mujer serpiente) me dirigí a Orfeo.

-Qué es lo que quieres?- le dije.

-A qué te refieres?-

-Todo esto es muy confuso, empezando contigo-

Orfeo me lanzo una mirada inquisitiva, como si esas preguntas le incomodaran.

-Eres… alguna clase de ser inmortal?!-

Orfeo se río.

-Solo soy un hombre… que quiere recuperar a su amor verdadero-

Este comentario me hizo recordar las últimas palabras de Eurídice… "_Salvalo, por favor"_

-Estoy seguro que ella no aprobaría tus acciones-

De nuevo Orfeo parecía ponerse furioso por el comentario, por lo que toco su arpa, casi me arrodillo pensando en el dolor, pero el lugar de la tonada atroz y aguda, una enorme y descomunal se abrió en el otro extremo de la arena, tan grande que bien podría haber comprometido la estructura de toda la arena y tan ancha que un pequeño ejército podría entrar por ahí.

Oh Oh!

Odiaba tener razón, pues de inmediato una enorme turba de color marrón irrumpió en la arena y rápidamente me rodeó amenazándome con sus colmillos y sus garras poniéndome nervioso. Orfeo volvió a tocar su arpa melodiosamente y los keres se lanzaron sobre mí en un frenesí de arañazos, patadas y mordidas pero me las arreglé para acabar con todos y cada uno de ellos, pero Orfeo no dejaba de tocar así como también no dejaban de aparecer más de estos feos monstruos mientras el público de monstruos no dejaba de vitorear a sus compañeros con alegorías griegas que hasta donde podía entender decían "Matenlo" "Desmembrenlo" "Destripenlo".

-Sabes que ninguno de ellos me hará daño- le dije a Orfeo en medio de la batalla, recordando que sus colmillos y garras se astillaban y partían al contacto con mi piel sin mayor beneficio para ellos, además de mi pequeño cansancio.

Orfeo entonces se dirigió a mí.

-Sé que llevas la marca de Aquiles la cual te vuelve invulnerable- afirmó. –pero no invencible-

Aunque sé que debería sorprenderme no fue así, pero claro cualquiera pensaría cómo es posible que un muchacho de 16 pudiera contra tantísimos monstruos, aun siendo un semidiós hijo de uno de los tres grandes.

-Entonces sabrás que todo lo que me hagas es inútil- le dije luego de cortar en dos al último.

Pero al levantar la cabeza vi que aún seguía rodeándome cientos de ellos, y a mis pies la fina capa de polvo amarillo comenzaba a hacerme resbalar, Annabeth seguía observando todo sin poder salir del trance.

-Escucha Orfeo, Yo hablé con Eurídice…- le dije tratando de convencerlo de parar. -…ella no desea que hagas esto-

-Yo deseaba que ella volviera del inframundo- dijo mientras tocaba unas cuantas notas de tristeza. –Y viviéramos felices hasta el fin de nuestros días-

Orfeo volvió a tocar la melodía agresiva que estimulaba a los keres que me rodeaban para volver al ataque. -Pero Hades…-

Entre los chillidos de los monstruos, y el sonido metálico de mis espadas continué hablandolé.

-El te dijo que no voltearas a menos que hubiesen salido los dos del inframundo- dije sin pensar. –Pero tu te volteaste antes de que el sol la iluminara a ella-

El polvo amarillo a mis pies hacia que me resbalara a ratos pero lo molesta era el peso de los monstruos que se abalanzaban encima mío y luego los apartaba con riptide abriéndome paso entre ellos, era una escena incomodaba que se repetía una y otra vez.

-Dime una cosa, Percy Jackson…- me dijo. -…Si tu hubieras estado en mi posición, no habrías volteado para asegurarte de que el amor de tu vida se encontraba bien-

Incluso en medio de la pelea, sus palabras me llegaron… quizás, tal vez.

-Si ella muriera ahora mismo, que serías capaz de hacer para que volviera-

No supe que decir, y por un momento volteé a verlo para asegurarme de que no haga ninguna estupidez que me obligue a matarlo, lo único que hizo fue mantener su mano sobre el regazo de mi novia todavía en trance, cosa que me crispaba los nervios. Pero en ese simple descuido, treinta monstruos me cayeron encima, si no podían destrozarme entonces intentarían aplastarme.

Pero les iba a dar el gusto.

Orfeo vio como me quitaba, aunque con gran esfuerzo, a todos esos monstruos de encima… aquel último esfuerzo me agotó considerablemente, sentí los ojos de Orfeo sobre mí mientras recobraba el aliento y entonces comprendí que era lo que intentaba hacerme.

-Ya lo pillaste eh?!- me dijo mientras volvía a tocar y los keres volvían a rodearme.

El público gruñía eufórico mientras volvían al ataque.

-Cuantos aguantarás, Percy Jackson?!-

Pero antes de que volvieran encima de mí, los esquivé y me dirigí directo hacia él pero a tres metros de su palco cambió la melodía por una más armoniosa, y mis deseos de lucha volvieron a desvanecerse. Los keres volvieron caerme encima.

Deseaba con todas mis fuerzas poder contar con Annabeth pero ella continuaba viéndome impertérrita.

-¡Annabeth! Despierta-

Los Keres continuaron rasguñándome sin éxito.

De repente sentí como un chispazo eléctrico proveniente y rápidamente deduje que se trataba de mi punto de Aquiles, uno de los keres había golpeado levemente cerca de él (no encima, porque de lo contrario ya habría muerto) fue como una inyección de adrenalina que me puso de pie nuevamente y con una fuerte abanicada de mi espada deshice en polvo a todos los monstruos de encima, pero no detuvo ahí y ataque.

A decir verdad no estoy seguro de los detalles de lo que sigue, lo único que recuerdo es tener a los monstruos frente a mí y luego ya no, un momento estaban frente ahí con sus cuerpos sólidos y luego ya no estaban dejando su espacio a una lluvia de polvo amarillo, riptide se había reducido a un borron de bronce que iba de arriba abajo e izquierda y derecha, se podría decir que me puse un tanto frenético, y cuando los monstruos intentaban alejarse, yo iba tras de ellos para rematarlos y pronto me encontraba solo en medio de unas dunas de tierra amarilla mas solo podía pensar en un fuerte dolor en mi espalda producto del último golpe, probablemente el dolor me hizo alucinar, pues creí haber oído balbucear mi nombre proveniente del palco donde Orfeo se puso inmediatamente a tocar otra melodía, volvía a ver a los ojos de Annabeth, cuando me di cuenta sus manos en su regazo temblaban.

-Ella también estaba luchando…- pensé. –luchando por librarse del control de esa estúpida-

Los monstruos cansados estar expectantes comenzaban a bajar a la arena, mientras comenzaba a sentir una extraña opresión en mi pecho, según mi reloj había luchado frenéticamente durante tres horas seguidas casi sin parar más de lo que había peleado en Manhattan durante la invasión de Cronos, y eso que entonces Quirón me obligaba a dormir unas cuantas horas al día (no me había dado cuenta de cuánto tiempo había pasado, ya eran las 5 de la tarde, en una hora más Hades estaría de vuelta en el inframundo y eso sí que sería malo.

Sabiendo lo que me esperaba decidí que ya no podía perder el tiempo, así que volví a correr hacia Orfeo, quien volvió a cambiar la tonada pacífica, mi andar parecía declinar pero mi corazón parecía latir a mil por hora en un esfuerzo tremendo mientras que Orfeo tocaba y tocaba como nunca antes había tocado, los monstruos que se habían lanzado contra mí ahora estaban quietos y pacíficamente atontados, mientras yo luchaba por obligar a mi cuerpo a moverse mientras que Orfeo tocaba y tocaba con más emoción, luego de unos minutos de este extraño forcejeó sentí como todo temblaba bajo mis pies mientras que la misteriosa opresión en mi pecho (la cual se volvía cada vez más dolorosa) se combinaba con una sensación familiar, el retortijón en mi estómago.

Volví a dar otro paso con más fuerza, alce la vista hacia ellos y comenzaba a ver como "la luz" regresaba a los ojos de mi novia.

-Annabeth!- le grité.

Me di cuenta que Orfeo no podía concentrarse en ambos, pero cada vez era más difícil avanzar mientras el suelo comenzaba a temblar a mis pies, furioso lancé un grito de esfuerzo que resonó por la cueva, y de repente…

BRUSH!

La tierra se resquebrajo a mis pies y una larga y rápida grieta recorrio la mitad de la arena y la cueva recorriendo su circunferencia provocando un pequeño terremoto que alcanzo derrumbar un pedazo de roca grande que caía justo hacia Orfeo y Annabeth.

-CUIDA…!- intenté advertir pero un extraño y fortísimo tirón en mi abdomen hizo que me encogiera de dolor en el suelo.

Pero para mí fortuna, la roca cayo en medio de ellos y el impacto pareció despertarla pues de inmediato tomo un pedazo caído de la roca antes de que Orfeo pudiera volver tocar Annabeth golpeo con fuerza la lira partiéndola de un costado, las cuerdas se rompieron en un chirrido lastimero por la pérdida de tan armonioso instrumento dejando a solo dueño de pie desarmado y aparentemente indefenso.

-No! Qué has hecho?!- Orfeo balbuceo.

Los monstruos libres del encanto de la música, y asustados por el terremoto comenzaron a esparcirse por todos lados buscando salidas o haciendo las suyas propias a través de la roca.

-PERCY!- Annabeth gritó, pero cuando intento dejar el palco se encogió sobre su estómago tapándose la boca.

-No debiste hacer eso jovencita, mi música era lo único que te mantenía estable, ahora la peste de los Keres está volviendo a envenenarte - dijo mientras se alejaba de ella mirando hacia la arena donde trataba de recobrarme. –si hubieras sido una buena chica, podrías haber sido mi cortesana-

Me puse de pie con dificultad para ver a Orfeo desenvainar la misma espada que antes llevaba en su toga, ahora en el cinturón de su traje de etiqueta.

-Ahora… quieres pelear!- le insulté con una sonrisa burlona.

De un salto cayo en la arena dejando a atrás Annabeth mientras la oía balbucear débilmente mi nombre, y por el tono de su voz se encontraba muy mal.

-Tal vez hayan destruido mi instrumento, pero no importa- sentenció Orfeo. –Aún puedo lograr mi objetivo-

Traté de incorporarme, tosiendo de dolor mientras lo hacía, mientras Orfeo caminaba hacia mí con espada en mano.

-¡Creo que debo encargarme de ti yo mismo!- sentenció.

Traté no reirme demasiado porque me dolía, pero imaginarlo en una lucha luego de tanto toqueteo de instrumento me resultaba difícil, pero ya me había cansado de esto y sí así es como quería terminar… entonces lo siento por Euridice.

-Entonces que así sea…- le dije cargando contra él.

Pero él ni se inmuto ante mi ataque y lo esperó con calma con espada en mano todavía hasta tenerlo en frente, aprovechando mi oportunidad lancé mi estocada sin resistencia de su parte… pensé que sería su fin, pero… CLANG!, la hoja de riptide resbaló por su piel hasta su costado rasgando su traje de etiqueta (como lo hizo cuando me enfrente a cronos-luke a bordo del princesa Andrómeda el año pasado).

Me quedo observado por un segundo a Riptide como si fuera un pedazo de utilería barata.

Es imposible. Pensé.

-¡¿Crees que eres el único invulnerable?!- me interrogó.

_**CONTINUARA...**_


End file.
